Seduction
by Zamuri
Summary: Sequel to Captive Blaine decides to change himself. He is no longer the bow tie wearing Blaine, he's back to Dalton weekends of less gel and pants that actually cover his ankles. He want's to be sexier and more confident. Sebastian doesn't mind, he himself decided to take on the new Sexier and more Confident look for the Warblers, but we know this isn't some innocent harmless crush
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Enjoy your time with that ugly fag, Blaine. Soon you will be with someone who is actually worth your time." Sebastian said chuckling with the scariest smile that rivaled the Joker's. "Can't wait to see you again, babe."

***7 Months Later***

Sebastian walked to his dorm calmly but full of giddy joy. He opened his door and walked in. Inside Sebastian's dorm was a single bed. He was able to convince his father to pay the extra money so he could have a room to his own. Sebastian lost nearly all of his warbler friends after the whole kidnapping incident but with some generous donations Dalton from his father, he was able to maintain the status of Captain in the Dalton Academy Glee Club. Sebastian looked around. Self-made posters of the one and only Blaine Anderson. He had memorabilia all over from pieces of hair to actual articles of clothing he may or may not have stolen. Sebastian made his way over to his computer and immediately opened the archive labeled "Killer". Once open he browsed through the many collected videos and photos of Blaine. He stopped on one in particular. It was a cell phone video of the Warblers performance of Animal. Stupid Kurt was in it but Blaine made up for it. He was being so sexual and confident. It made Sebastian's mouth water. The way Blaine said 'sexy' was enough to make Sebastian moan. It was time to do some sexual moves for Blaine. Show him what he is really missing…

Blaine was walking down the hall of McKinley in a bad mood. He couldn't explain his mood. He knew Sebastian was free, the police told him the day Sebastian left the station but he wasn't worried about him because he hadn't tried to even communicate with Blaine since the incident. Blaine was thinking about his life at Dalton. He remembered when he used less gel and seemed more sexual and confident. He missed that side of him. Kurt seemed to change his demeanor. Most was for the better, but he feels that he lost a little of himself. Maybe he should try going back to that Blaine. Maybe he wouldn't get slushied so much. Blaine noticed as well as the other Glee members that he was singled out by the football player's torment. His thoughts were interrupted however when he felt his face turn ice cold and sticky. He slowly opened his eyes to see a group of football players laughing at him. He heard Kurt scream at the boys something stupid and they walked away laughing.

"Baby are you okay?" Kurt asked worried.

"Yeah." Blaine said extremely irritated. This was the icing on the cake. Blaine had enough. Time to live by his motto 'Courage'. Blaine just walked away to his locker, gathered his books and headed home without another word.

Kurt was confused. Usually Blaine would just brush this off and smile at him. Kurt thought he might just need some time. He decided to leave Blaine alone. He had gone through a lot in these past few months.

Blaine looked in his closet. 'Time to put the bow ties away and find pants that actually cover my ankles.' Blaine thought to himself. He smiled to himself as he pulled out a dark grey V-neck and some dark washed jeans. 'Tomorrow things will change. Just remember Dalton.' Blaine thought to himself and started his homework.

When Sebastian finished his homework it was already midnight and he decided to go to sleep. The last thought on his mind was Blaine as his sexual confident self.

***Dream***

Sebastian looked up from the dance floor in Scandles and saw Blaine at the bar, but Blaine looked different. His hair was looser and showed more waves and curls, his button up shirt was slightly unbuttoned revealing his hairless chest. Blaine was looking directly at Sebastian. He looked up and down then licked his lips as he got up from the bar stool. He walked toward Sebastian as if he were a predator going in for the kill. Sebastian wasn't used to this. He was usually the one going in for the kill, but he kind of liked it. The way Blaine was carrying himself, the look in his hazel eyes. It turned Sebastian on.

"Hey, sexy. I was watching you from over there. You have some great moves." Blaine said moving in front of Sebastian.

"Thanks. You don't seem like you'd be that bad. Dance?" Sebastian said smoothly and started grinding against Blaine. Blaine and Sebastian were both getting turned on beyond their imaginations. Blaine moved away and the scene changed to that of strip club. Sebastian was in a suit drinking a shot when the speakers came on.

"Hello there gentleman, it is my pleasure to announce our best dancer, Night Bird!" The audience started cheering and out came a gorgeous boy. He locked eyes with Sebastian and Seb knew it was Blaine. Blaine moved to the pole and started working it. The audience went wild and Sebastian's pants were getting incredibly tight. Blaine got on the ground and started crawling toward the front of the stage where Sebastian was sitting. He kept his eyes locked on Sebastian as he grinded the floor and took of his pants so he was only in boxers. Sebastian got up and walked in front of Blaine who sat up on his knees and immediately started messing with Sebastian's belt. Just as Blaine got it undone Sebastian was woken by his alarm clock.

"Dammit!"

*** McKinley***

Blaine walked past the gawking eyes and the whispering girls fanning themselves. He gave them a wink and he swore he heard some of them squeal. Blaine walked right up to Kurt's locker and leaned against it. Kurt turned around when the boy he was talking to wouldn't answer him and only looked past him.

"Oh my God, Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine winked at him. Kurt felt his legs turn to jelly. Kurt's trance (as well as everyone else's) was broken when the bell rang.

"Time for class, see you later Kurt. Oh, don't make plans for tomorrow. After school we are going to the mall." Blaine said and smiled as he walked past Kurt to his locker and gathered his books for class. Kurt was stunned. What happened to his bow tied gelled boyfriend. He wasn't sure, but Kurt now decided he liked a little change once in a while and started walking uncomfortably. 'Why did I wear skinny jeans today?'

***Dalton***

"Alright Warbler's! I have a gig for us." Sebastian said and the Warblers simply nodded until one asked where. "Glad someone asked. At the mall tomorrow. We are singing Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back' and we better be bringing sexy back." Sebastian said. "I have the routine done and everything."

"You expect us to learn a routine and song today and perform tomorrow?" Wes asked astounded.

"Guys! It's a great opportunity and it will help us to learn routines quickly and efficiently." Sebastian said and the Warblers had no choice but to agree.

"Time to get to work."

***Glee Club***

Everyone was floored by Blaine's appearance. Brittany wouldn't stop staring and Tina was basically eye raping him. Even some of the guys couldn't take their eyes off of him. Mr. Shue was having trouble as well.

"Blaine, you look…" Mr. Shue started but was interrupted by Santana.

"Sexy." All the girls nodded their heads and so did Kurt.

"Thanks guys. I decided to go back to the way I dressed on the weekends at Dalton. I feel more confident. Mr. Shue, I wanna say something about Regionals." Blaine said and Mr. Shue allowed him to speak.

"Members of New Directions, I feel we are missing a key ingredient in our performance. Sexiness." Blaine said and Sam started hooting and hollering. "I'll show you." Blaine said and the music started up. The song was 'Fergalicious.' By the end of the song everyone was turned on in one way or another. Kurt found it amazing how Blaine can turn anyone on if he really wanted too. Santana recorded the whole thing and posted it on YouTube immediately. She labeled it, "The New Blaine Anderson". Then the bell rang and they went to their next classes. Soon the school day was over and tomorrow would be Friday which meant Blaine had to find an outfit for his mall date with Kurt.

***Dalton***

The Warblers were still at school around 7 pm making sure their performance would be perfect.

"I'm not gunna lie Sebastian, I feel really good when I do this dance." David said and the other Warblers agreed and smiled.

"See? Everyone needs a little sexy now and then. I hereby end rehearsal for today. I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a goodnight, you earned it." Sebastian said and smiled. He walked to his dorm and took a quick shower and sat at his laptop and decided to type in Blaine Anderson. That's when he saw a link he had never seen before and it turned out it was posted today. Sebastian's eyes widened upon seeing the opening to the video. Blaine looked stunning. Suddenly the music started. 'Fergalicious'. Sebastian couldn't contain his moans when every Blaine grinded the air or dropped to the floor. It was as if his prayers had been answered.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow, Blaine."

***Zamuri***

Hey guys! Thought I'd finally make that sequel to "Captive" hope you like it! I got my inspiration from watching the Warbler's Animal performance. So hot. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Blaine hadn't felt so alive and confident in ages! He loved this feeling, he loved the way everybody treated him differently, it was truly inspiring. The way Kurt looked at him made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Tomorrow he is going to take Kurt shopping so he can get more of what Kurt likes and incorporate that into his now badass wardrobe. Blaine then sat down on his bed and grabbed his laptop. Blaine opened up his Facebook account and realized he had nearly 50 new friend requests!

"I guess the new Blaine is a big hit…" Blaine muttered and smirked as he read the names of many kids at McKinley who didn't even notice him before. "I guess I should put a new profile picture up to show off my new image." Blaine said and got up. Blaine went inside his closet and grabbed a classic white V-neck, some ripped jeans, and a black leather jacket. He then grabbed his camera from the shelf in his closet and quickly changed. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. Now he could actually see a few curls fall into his face. He grabbed his tri-pod and went to his dads Lamborghini. Not many people new his family was rich, Blaine liked to keep it on the down low, but not anymore. He grabbed the keys and drove into the clearing behind his house. Blaine's backyard consisted of a good stretch of land and then a forest just behind it. Blaine drove just passed the entrance and parked. Blaine then went scrounging around the area for sticks and rocks, once he acquired the right amount, he laid the rocks in a giant circle and started filling it with the kindle and logs. Blaine then went to the car and pulled out some matched and created a bonfire. He knew his parents wouldn't mind, it was 7, the sun was just setting and he had done this a bunch of times as a kid, just not with his dads cherry apple red Lamborghini. He poked at the fire until it grew to the size he anticipated and he then set up his tri-pod. Blaine then leaned against the car and waited for the first click, he then went and looked at the photo. The lighting was perfect and the sky was gorgeous. He then proceeded to take 25 photos.

"This should be enough to at least have one good picture. Blaine then went to his house and brought a massive hose and made sure the fire was completely out before he went back inside. Blaine sat back down on his bed and uploaded the pictures on his top. Blaine looked through them carefully until he saw on he knew was the one. Blaine went back on his Facebook and made it his new profile picture and sat back and reveled as the notifications started popping up.

_Looking good Blaine_

_Sexyyyy_

_Dude, I'm not gay, but I would bang you_

_Love the new look_

_Wanna hang out soon?_

_Hottttt_

_We gotta chill! Like seriously ;)_

Within the first 10 minutes he already had 52 likes that was more than he got on any of his others. That's when the messages started flooding his notifications as well. They were all pretty much compliments and people wanting to hang out with him, some were less innocent. Blaine simply chuckled and logged off. He started his homework and by the time he checked the clock it was already midnight. Blaine decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

The next morning he felt amazing. He grabbed a black jacket and purple button up shirt, but he left the first few buttons unbuttoned, leaving a bit to the imagination. He then grabbed a granola bar and headed off to school. The ride there was pretty uneventful but as soon as he pulled up, his car was flocked.

"Blaine! How's your day going?"

"Hey, Blaine, walk me to class?"

"Dude, we should play some ball later."

Blaine just walked through the crowd and into school. The crowd followed him through and when Blaine finally made it to Kurt's locker it was getting out of hand.

"Hey! Wannabees! Scram!" Kurt screeched and it got quiet. "You heard me! Scram!" and at that the crowd dispersed.

"So, Mr. Popular, what's it like?" Kurt asked and batted his eyes in mock admiration.

"Haha, c'mon, let's get to class. You didn't forget about our plans today did you?" Blaine asked as they walked to their classes.

"Of course not, you said the mall! What are we doing anyway?" Kurt asked.

"You are going to get to dress me up, I want to have you drooling over me, and what better way to do that then you helping me pick out my clothes?" Kurt squeaked and responded.

"Oh, Blaine! This is going to be great! Opps, class. See you at Glee!" Kurt shouted as he headed into his classroom. Blaine smiled and couldn't wait for later today.

***Dalton***

Of course Sebastian saw the new photo. Are you crazy? Sebastian noticed the rest of Dalton had as well. Walking down the hall was like a gallery of Blaine, nearly the entire student body was showing each other the profile picture, it was astounding how highly regarded Blaine was here, and not just in Glee club, he saw the Italian teacher show the other faculty the infamous Blaine Anderson Profile Picture. Sebastian was not about to show anybody his new lock screen picture. Sebastian's day was full of Blaine, not that he was complaining. He couldn't wait for Warbler practice and then his visit to the mall. How did Sebastian know that the man of his dreams would be at the mall? Sebastian was not a stalker; he just liked to keep tabs with cameras and microphones. That's not a big deal, right?

Finally, Warbler practice. Everybody was talking about Blaine.

"Alright!" Sebastian shouted above the noise and chatter. "We are going to rehearse this number then get in our cars and leave, I know that the school day isn't over yet, but the principle is allowing us to go for practice for regionals plus the mall is a good 45 minutes away. Now, let's do this."

The number ended and Sebastian was very pleased with the results. "Now let's get going!" Sebastian shouted and the Warblers cheered as they dispersed to their car. "Can't wait to see you, Blaine." Sebastian smirked as he began driving.

***McKinley***

Blaine was waiting by Kurt's locker when a Kurt came up to him.

"Blaine! I'm so excited! I already have so many ideas for you! Let's go!" Kurt screeched and without further ado, Kurt and Blaine were on their way to the mall.

***Mall***

Sebastian looked at the stage set up between the set of elevators leading up to the second floor. There were lights shining down on the stage. It was a simple set up, but that meant that it wouldn't take away from their performance. Sebastian patiently waited to see any sign of the man of his dreams. Suddenly he saw Kurt and Blaine in the J Crew right across from them and he knew it was time to start.

Kurt and Blaine already made a few stops in other shops spending minor amounts on accessories such as hats, scarfs, and sunglasses for Blaine. Kurt was most excited about J Crew, it was one of his favorite stores and he knew he could totally get Blaine to pull off the geek sheik look. Suddenly their attention, as well as the other mall patrons, turned their attention to the all too familiar sound of a world known song being performed before their very eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, please turn your attention to the stage where the Dalton Academy Warblers will be doing their rendition of Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. Please enjoy."

Blaine and Kurt's jaws dropped. The last time the Warblers performed outside of campus it was the disastrous Gap Attack. Their jaws dropped even more when the Warblers walked in and started dancing.

The Warblers were thrusting their hips to the beat when s smooth voice came in.

_I'm bringing sexy back _

Sebastian sang out with confidence and immediately locked eyes with Blaine. The Warblers chimed in with

_(Yeah)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

Sebastian then glanced at Kurt before looking at Blaine up and down.

_I think it's special behind your back (yeah)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah, take 'em to the bridge)_

Sebastian then made his way toward Blaine and moved behind him where he then grabbed Blaine and moved their bodies together while he whispered in Blaine's ear,

_Dirty baaabe (uh huh)_

_You see these shakles baby I'm your slaaaave(uh huh)_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaave (uh huh)_

Blaine then shoved Sebastian off of him.

_It's just that no one makes me feel this wayyyyyy (uh huh, take 'em to the chorus)_

Sebastian was not phased at all and simply moved back to the stage where he continued to sing, thrust, and moan throughout that song and would not lose eye contact with Blaine. Kurt was fuming he couldn't believe Sebastian was here let alone singing this sexual song in a family setting and worst of all touching his boyfriend after what he did to him! Blaine and Sebastian quickly left the mall.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt asked with a worried face. Blaine was breathing heavily. He coughed and then stood up straight and walked to the car and got in. Kurt got in the passenger side and they drove home in silence.

***Zamuri***

Wow. I apologize I feel like I wrote only yesterday and it seems to have been a few months. Please review! Love you! Let me know what you want to happen.


End file.
